365 Fluttering Wings
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: #9: Book-keeping. Nanava, Mike
1. Chapter 1

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**By: Sabishii-Kitsune**

**Mission BPSM**

_(location: Scouting Legion, other information is disclosed to the public)_

* * *

Erwin Smith watches the girl in front of him with a mixture of awe and horror. No one should be able to open their mouths that big.

The epiphany strikes him quick and precise: she's either the best thing or the worst that has ever happened in the whole of his lunchtime life.

Two tables across from him, Sasha Braus gobbles up her fifth serving—from another soldier—like there was no tomorrow.

(—oh wait)

With a swift flick of her wrist, Sasha pops a whole piece of bread in her mouth. Does not even chew before she's stealing another soldier's ration. Erwin drops his spoon.

He whispers, almost tenderly, "What a beautiful monster."

* * *

A/N: Well, tell what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**By: Sabishii-Kitsune**

**Mission AAK**

_(location: disclosed to the public and Legion members)_

* * *

The blood rushing to their ears accompanied by the loud beating of their hearts is deafening.

And it frightens (excites) them because they can't hear anything else but their own heart, can't think about anything other than their lips are almost touching.

Eren leans further, their hearts thrashing wildly now. Almost there, almost there, al—

The knock on Erwin's door startles them and they scramble immediately to hide their mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Mission Cornered**

_(location: kitchen)_

* * *

Mikasa's heart is beating fast.

It's thrashing wildly against her ribcage for reasons she doesn't understand or know. Hange's scent invades her nose, ink and coffee.

The blush that climbs up Mikasa's cheeks are unwanted, the hard stone of the sink digging into her back as her superior stepped forward, body stretching, reaching for something in the cupboards above Mikasa's head.

Swallowing, the last of the Orientals tries to school her face into the usual blank one she wore but it's hard especially when all she thinks about is that Hange is almost smothering her and there's a sense of comfort in the way she smells.

Burying face into her red scarf, Mikasa dares not to look up and meet Hange's gleaming eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Mission Fear**

_(location: outside the walls, forest)_

His hands are shaking with big and small tremors.

There is air passing through his lungs but he can't breathe. A gasp is stuck in his throat and Keith is disgusted with himself—so he tightens his grip on his blade.

So tight that he can't differ which tremor is from his fear and which is from how tight he's holding the blade.

The titan is nearing, hand reaching for Keith in the dark.

And for the first time in Keith Shadis life, he is reduced back to the boy he once was…

Filled with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Sea **

_(location: closed to the public—pt.1)_

The wind howls at Eren's face first. He is alone, sitting on the sandy beach, soft sun beating against his head as he waits for nothing.

And then the wind howls at Annie's face. They are sitting side by side, watching the soft waves of the sea roll onto the shore line.

Comfortable silence settles between them like old times.

"I've never been kissed before."

Eren is not anymore surprised to hear weird statements from people who pop out of nowhere. But he admits that his heart those go _ba-thump thump thump_.

"Never have I." He stares at Annie's profile and hopes for the expected. Annie faces him and their lips meet. Did it as if it was the most natural thing to do after confessing to someone that you also have virgin lips.

Eren shrugs—enjoys the soft warmth of Annie—weirder things have happened before. _(but he admits, this is one of those good ones)_


	6. Chapter 6

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**M**

_(location: unidentified)_

Fear is gripping Sasha. Holding her in place and freezing her blood.

He walks closer and closer; over the scattered corpses and under her thumping heart.

Sasha is scared but she doesn't pull her eyes away from him—can't.

She can smell blood, sweat and thousands of dead screams on him—her eyes bulging as they trail over his arm, going behind him. Sasha is really scared, she thinks she'll wet herself as she wait for him to pull his kill—eyes unconsciously wary of every twitch and shift of the ancient armour and arm.

He's dead red eyes straight looking at Sasha Braus as he slowly pulls his arm away from his back—hand coming to view in slow motion as sweat rolled down like rain on Sasha's form. Here comes the kill—

He thrust the hand forward-so fast, so quick-in front of Sasha that the poor girl doesn't have time to blink. Sasha swallows so loudly that she fears for life even more—_but_! There is no pain! (_where was the freaking pain of death? where?_)

Slowly Sasha lets her eyes travel to the hand in front of her only to find a freshly boiled—

_Potato?_


	7. Chapter 7

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Post**

_(location: AU, apartment)_

Hange patiently dabs the man's skin in front of her with a damp washcloth.

Gently washes his skin off the unpleasant smell of grief and war—Hange lips sets itself in a grim line of understanding when she looks at Levi's unseeing eyes, staring into distance.

She passes the damp cloth over the forehead of Levi and down to his neck, rubbing it soothingly. Hange finishes the dry bath and prepares to stand from her crouch in front of Levi.

His hand is quick and firm on holding unto her wrist like something between the silence _life _and _enemy_. Hange exhales and relents to sit beside him, places a hand over his own and presses a soothing kiss on his forehead.

Holds him like he's going to break and Hange keeps him together, no matter how hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Sea**

_(location: closed to the public—pt.2)_

Eren feels empty despite the soft beating of the sun against his skin, the sounds of wave crashing deafening and the tiny granules of sands digging shapes into his skin and scalp.

Everything seems so systematic, so dull, so…_boring_. Eren exhales and inhales with a glazed expression—like he doesn't know that he's even breathing.

"Jaeger."

Eren shoots up quick and spots a familiar figure standing a few feet away from him: his green eyes goes wide, heart beats a little faster with anticipation and mouth opens in shock.

"H-h-heichō?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**365 Fluttering Wings**

**_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_**

**Book-keeping**

_(location: private—pt. 1)_

War is eating at his bones.

Slowly, _agonizingly _decaying him and she comes like a blinding, bright beacon of hope.

Almost causes him, his death, a final intake of breath as she caresses his face—soothingly, carefully.

She'd swallow every last pain he has, lick to healing all his wounds, gobble up his fears if only it didn't meant dying herself.


End file.
